Magic Rin- Locura de amor en Las Vegas
by Pan-de-Iwatobi
Summary: Basado en las peliculas Magic Mike y Locura de Amor en Las Vegas. OMEGAVERSE. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia participa en la convocatoria "SouRin Movie" y está basada en la película "Magic Mike" cuyos derechos pertenecen a Nick Wechsler Productions, Iron Horse Entertainment y Extension 765. También "Locura de amor en Las Vegas" cuyos derechos pertenecen a 20th Century Fox.

El presente fanfiction está basado en la idea principal de cada película, pero es una historia original. Contiene omegaverse y OOCs.

* * *

La música resonaba en el estrecho pasillo, Sousuke llevaba un par de cuadros para acomodarlos en la sala de exhibición, mientras lo hacía había puesto algo de música, sonaba "sweet child of mine" de Guns and Roses, un estilo muy acorde a la vida de este hombre.

Sousuke Yamazaki era un alfa de 28 años, quien luego de terminar la escuela había estado estudiando diseño en la universidad, pero nunca la concluyó, decidió salirse en el segundo año y comenzó a trabajar en la galería de arte que su madre administraba. Ella era una destacada artista, sus pinturas eran muy valoradas y debido a eso había comenzado con su galería de arte, donde se exhibían tanto trabajos propios como de otros artistas locales, que eran apoyados por ella.

Sousuke también pintaba, y se esforzaba en hacerlo, sin embargo su madre siempre les encontraba algún detalle, los colores, las terminaciones… jamás dejó que una obra de su hijo fuese expuesta ya que consideraba que no estaban a la altura.

 **-Sousuke~**

 **-¿Si?**

 **-Trae el cuadro de Dennis por favor, es el grande con el árbol azul.**

 **-Voy.**

El hombre dejó los cuadros que llevaba sobre una mesa y se devolvió a buscar lo que su madre le había solicitado. El cuadro era inmenso y estaba apoyado en la pared al fondo de la salita. Lo tomó con ambas manos y tiró de él pensando que sería pesado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que a pesar del tamaño era un objeto bastante liviano, y debido al exceso de fuerza que empleó cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza.

 **-Mierda…** -dijo mientas se sobaba. Se levantó y volvió a tomar el cuadro. **–Mierda…. Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!** -Está vez sonó asustado y es que con el golpe, el cuadro chocó contra la esquina de una mesa y se rasgó justo en el centro – **¡Mamá va a matarme!**

 **-¿Matarte?... ¿Por qué?**

Él volteo a verla, ella estaba parada en la puerta mirándolo molesta.

 **-Ejé…**

Hizo una risita traviesa mientras indicaba con la mirada la obra en sus manos.

 **-¡Con un demonio Sousuke Yamazaki! …¡eres la viva imagen del inútil de tu padre! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Dennis va a colgarme por esto!** –Gritó furiosa.

 **-Pero mamá… puedo hacer uno igual… él no va a notarlo.**

 **-¿Qué no va a notarlo?, ¿cuánto sobrevaloras tu trabajo?** La diferencia entre sus habilidades y las tuyas es abismal… -la mujer lo miraba indignada, pasó una mano por su cabello pensando en qué hacer…. **–Lo haré yo… tengo hasta el martes… aún hay tiempo.**

 **-Puedo ayudarte…**

Ella lo miró molesta.

 **-Tú nada, estás despedido, Sousuke, no seguiré financiando tus estupideces. A pesar de haber nacido alfa eres un hombre mediocre, no destacas en nada y hasta ahora has sobrevivido gracias a que accedí a darte empleo. Pero no más, estoy harta de tu incompetencia, ve y busca un trabajo por tu cuenta, no quiero que vuelvas a mi galería ¿oíste?**

Él se quedó viéndola sorprendido.

 **-¿Oíste?**

 **-Sí** –respondió serio y dejó el cuadro apoyado contra la mesa, pasó junto a su madre sin decir nada y salió del recinto.

Demonios…

El chico salió a la calle sin saber a dónde ir.

.

.

.

 **-Quiero hacer una nueva coreografía.**

Rin, un pelirrojo de mirada amenazadora le habló de manera desafiante.

 **-¿Ah sí?**

Joe Dallas alzó una ceja. Él era dueño de un club de strippers en Las Vegas, un club dirigido al público gay donde se podía disfrutar de un buen espectáculo de bailarines exóticos. Rin Matsuoka era su estrella principal, un chico que por su contextura, el color de su cabello y la extraordinaria aura de omega que emitía, era sin duda el bailarín que más público atraía a su negocio. Sin embargo eso no quitaba que era un tipo complicado, generalmente proponía cambios a las rutinas y discutía por el aumento de sus ingresos ya que estaba consciente de su importancia en el lugar. En resumen era un joven inteligente y con iniciativa, precisamente el tipo de persona que más le desagradaba.

 **-Lo siento chico, he estudiado al público desde hace años y sé lo que quieren. Yo elijo las rutinas, yo elijo los vestuarios y se hace lo que yo digo ¿entendido?**

 **-Tengo derecho a decidir lo que quiero hacer, este negocio no habría crecido tanto sin mi ¿lo sabes no?**

Ambos se miraron molestos.

 **-No voy a repetirlo.**

 **-Púdrete.**

Diciendo esto Rin salió de la oficina.

Afuera sus compañeros habían escuchado parte de la discusión.

 **-¿Nuevamente proponiendo cambios?** –Preguntó Seijuro, otro de los bailarines.

 **-Tch… no podemos hacer lo mismo por siempre… en algún momento comenzarán a aburrirse.**

 **-Es cierto, hasta ahora los cambios que has propuesto han sido acertados.** –Apuntó Rei.

 **-Pero él no lo admite.**

 **-Pero los acepta ¿no? Es lo importante.** –Otro de los chicos intervino.

 **-Quiero salir de este maldito trabajo… estoy harto de seguir normas.**

 **-Ay Rin, te entiendo, pero encontrar un empleo tan bien pagado como este no es fácil.**

 **-Tch… nos vemos luego.**

El chico salió a la calle, rumbo a la farmacia, debía conseguir supresores.

 **-Malditas hormonas de omega…**

Aunque el estado proporcionaba supresores gratuitamente, Rin hace tiempo compraba supresores especiales, ya que debido a su trabajo se exponía a la presencia de muchos alfas que al sentir su esencia de omega podían intentar violarlo. Solo bastó una mala experiencia para comenzar a comprar supresores más fuertes, por suerte aquél día tuvo la ayuda de sus amigos. Para qué hablar de sus días de celo… durante esos es mejor ni siquiera salir de casa.

Entro a la farmacia, una chica de mirada dulce le sonrió.

 **-¿Lo de siempre?**

 **-Sí.**

Sin decir más, ella fue en busca de los medicamentos. Esa farmacia se especializaba en traer ese tipo de supresores, los cuales eran consumidos principalmente por bailarines y bailarinas exóticas quienes estaban más expuestos a los peligros nefastos que sus feromonas podían provocar.

Luego de eso el pelirrojo se dirigió a su casa.

.

.

.

Sousuke entró a su hogar. Como siempre era un caos ordenado, un caos que solo él entendía. Lienzos, óleos y lápices repartidos en un espacio de la casa, mientras que en otro extremo estaba la televisión, un aro de básquet y su amado refrigerador. Lo abrió, sacó una cerveza, y un plato con tonkatsu, se sentó en el sofá y prendió la televisión. Hora de ver la NBA.

Se quedó mirando la tele y pensando qué rayos podría hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante.

 **-Tal vez deba buscar trabajo en la empresa de mi tío… no, no. Es una pésima idea, mi dulce madre tendría más motivos para hablar de mí, lo mejor es buscar empleo en un sitio diferente.**

El teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 **-¿Aló?**

 **-¿Cómo está mi cliente favorito?**

 **-¡Minami! ¿Cómo estás viejo?**

 **-De camino al bar, ven y bebamos algo ¡es viernes!**

 **-Jaja espérame ahí.**

 **-Como ordenes.**

Sousuke apagó el televisor y tomó su chaqueta. Más tarde pensaría en su futuro, hoy simplemente ahogaría sus problemas en cervezas y risas.

.

.

Media hora después el hombre ingresaba al bullicioso bar en el que solía reunirse con Minami, su particular abogado.

 **-¡Viejo! ¿Cómo has estado?**

Se saludaron con un apretón de manos, el tipo estaba sentado junto a la barra.

 **-Soy un desempleado.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Lo que oíste, hoy la gran Tomomi Yamazaki me despidió.**

 **-¿Me estás jodiendo?**

 **-¿Cómo podría bromear con algo así bastardo?**

 **-mhg…** -lo miró divertido- **JAJAJAJAJA** -no pudo soportar la risa y se carcajeó frente a él.

 **-No es gracioso… dime ¿podría demandarla por eso? Eres mi abogado, dame una solución.**

 **-Bueno** –respondió limpiándose un par de lágrimas de risa- **¿Qué hiciste esta vez?**

 **-… Rompí un cuadro.**

 **-¿Valioso?, ¿de ella?**

 **-De uno de sus artistas.**

 **-Estás jodido viejo, agradece que no te hizo pagarlo… ¿o sí?**

 **-No… solo me despidió.**

Puso una mano en su hombro en señal de pésame.

 **-Lo siento Sousuke, tendrás que buscar un nuevo empleo.**

 **-Tsk…**

 **-Pero no esta noche amigo ¡HOY VAMOS A BEBER!**

 **-WUUUUU**

La gente a su alrededor gritó entusiasmada al escuchar las palabras de Minami.

 **-¡Salud!**

 **-¡Salud!**

Brindaron y bebieron el primer chop.

 **-¿Qué piensas hacer?**

 **-No sé, cualquier cosa… soy un tipo talentoso.**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Te apuesto cinco dólares a que termino esta ronda antes que tú.**

 **-Trato hecho.**

 **-¿Listos?**

 **-¡Ya!**

Cada uno tomó su vaso y bebieron hasta el fondo. Minami ganó.

 **-Doble o nada.**

 **-¿Te gusta perder o qué?**

Yamazaki lo miró serio. El barman volvió a servir.

Luego de varias rondas y de perder consecutivamente, bastante ebrio, Sousuke miró a su amigo.

 **-¿Sabes? Hay un lugar donde podría olvidar toda esta mierda… donde un alfa es la estrella.**

 **-¿La universidad?**

 **-No imbécil… un lugar mucho más divertido y brillante.**

Minami sonrió

 **-¿Las Vegas?**

 **-Las Vegas.**

 **-¿Las… Vegas?**

 **-LAS VEGAS**

 **-¡LAS VEGAS!**

Gritaron entusiasmados

 **-¡LAS VEGAS!**

La gente a su alrededor gritó al igual que ellos.

 **-¡EL MEJOR LUGAR DEL PUTO MUNDO~!**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente 13 P.M.

Rin despertó soñoliento, a su lado dormía una chica, sus senos eran grandes y estaban descubiertos. Su nombre era Chigusa, una beta un poco loca, su amiga de sexo con la que solía acostarse para pasar el rato.

Él rascó su cara aún con sueño y se levantó para ir a la ducha. Ella se removió entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos perezosamente, mientras el chico caminaba hacia la cocina.

 **-¿Qué hora es?**

 **-La una.**

 **-Mierda… ¡que tarde!** –dijo algo triste. A las dos tengo clases.

Se levantó haciendo un mohín y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Rin la miraba desde la sala, estaba bebiendo agua mineral y tenía una toalla colgada en el cuello. La chica se acercó y lo besó en los labios.

 **-Nos veremos nuevamente Matsuoka.**

Él sonrió. Luego caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño y sintió la puerta principal cerrándose. Chigusa había salido.

 **-Ahh…** -suspiró- viene otro puto día de trabajo en ese sitio.

Abrió la ducha y se relajó al sentir el agua cayendo por su cuerpo, cerró los ojos… a pesar de los leves segundos de relajo habían pensamientos que daban vueltas en su cabeza hace días.

 _-He logrado ahorrar un poco durante este tiempo… solo un poco más y podré salir de ahí… tal vez deba ir a otra ciudad donde nadie sepa quién soy… tal vez estudiar y tener un futuro diferente. Un club nudista no es un buen sitio para un omega, lo sé, pero necesitaba tener dinero y fue el mejor empleo que pude conseguir… sin tan solo Dallas no fuera tan avaro… sé que el club es suyo ¡pero soy yo el que atrae los clientes! Maldición… no quiero terminar mal.-_

Rin estaba preocupado, había comenzado a hacerse conocido y eso era malo. Muchas omegas famosas en el ámbito nocturno habían sido violadas y marcadas por alfas territoriales que solo las querían para aumentar su ego. Muchas de ellas terminaron muertas por resistirse… entre ellas su madre.

El sonido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Salió de la ducha y se secó un poco.

 **-¿Aló?**

 **-Rin ¿estás ocupado?**

 **-No, aún tengo tiempo, debo estar en el club a las nueve, tengo toda la tarde libre.**

 **-¡Genial! Acompáñame a tomar algo y luego vamos por clientes a la disco ¿te parece? Dallas me encargó atrapar gente y dijo que podías acompañarme.**

 **-Claro, como quieras.**

 **-Genial. Nos vemos a las 8.30 en el lugar de siempre.**

 **-Ok.**

Colgó y dejó el celular sobre una mesita.

 **-Atrapar clientes… otra cosa en la que le soy de utilidad.**

Caminó hacia la habitación para vestirse y luego cocinar algo.

.

.

.

 **-La ciudad del pecado** –Sousuke exclamó mientas bajaba del automóvil.

 **-¡Bienvenido a la ciudad del pecado viejo!** –Minami habló con entusiasmo.

 **-¿Dónde deberíamos ir primero?**

 **-A un bar… al casino… ¿a un club de strippers?**

Sousuke lo miró divertido, su amigo lo miraba pícaramente.

 **-Apenas hemos llegado y es temprano, opino que vayamos a comer algo, busquemos un hotel donde alojar y luego vayamos al casino.**

 **-Aguafiestas.**

 **-Oye solo quiero disfrutarlo, no es necesario que nos lancemos como un par de adolescentes desesperados.**

 **-¡Hombre cuánto maduraste en medio día de viaje!**

 **-Cállate.**

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad. Las calles estaban excesivamente adornadas para el gusto de Sousuke y la gente le pareció demasiado bulliciosa. Divisó un pequeño local de diseño austero que llamó su atención.

 **-Vayamos ahí.**

 **-¿Estás loco? Oye no vinimos a Las Vegas por algo como eso. Mira** –apuntó a un local pintado de rosa con motivos de leopardo. **Comeremos ahí.**

Sousuke sonrió.

 **-Ok, vamos.**

Los hombre se dirigieron al lugar y mientras caminaban, algunas muchachas los miraban sin disimulo, y es que ambos eran tan atractivos que destacaban entre el gentío. Hubo chicas que incluso les lanzaban besos.

 **-¡Adoro este lugar hermano!** –dijo sonriente el abogado.

Entraron, unas exuberantes camareras los recibieron.

 **-Buenas tardes caballeros.**

 **-Buenas… tardes.** –Él miró sus senos sin disimulo.

 **-Que simpático ¿Cómo se llama señor?**

 **-Kazuki, Kazuki Minami.**

 **-Bienvenido señor Minami ¿Y usted?**

 **-Sousuke**

 **-Sousuke…¿?**

 **-Mi apellido no es necesario** –respondió con voz seductora.

Las mujeres sonrieron y los hicieron pasar.

.

.

.

.

El cielo se había oscurecido y las calles estaban llenas de gente, los letreros fluorescentes, las luces de los casinos y la música que resonaba en el ambiente hacían pensar que seguía siendo de día.

Nueve de la noche, club Drai's.

Rin estaba parado en la entrada cuando Momotaro, otro de los bailarines y hermano de Seijuuro llegaba corriendo.

 **-Disculpa Rin, el tráfico es horrible.**

 **-Andas en moto enano, no me mientas, solo di que te atrasaste y ya.**

El chico sonrió de manera traviesa.

 **-Vamos.**

 **-Sí.**

Saludaron al portero, quien ya era prácticamente su amigo, e ingresaron. El club Drai's es un lugar donde se encuentra gente de cualquier tendencia sexual, por lo que habían muchos potenciales clientes, pero no era ese el motivo que los llevaba ahí, sino que esas personas generalmente tenían mucho dinero.

Caminaron entre la multitud que se movía al ritmo de la música y fueron por un par de tragos. El ambiente era intenso, Rin podía distinguir claramente el aroma de los alfas y omegas que se movían a su alrededor. Su olfato era especialmente agudo, lamentablemente para él. Esos olores que eran estimulantes para todos a él le revolvían el estómago, pero no podía dejar que eso afectara su trabajo. Suspiró e intentó poner la mente fría. Algunas chicas se les acercaron.

 **-Que guapo… ¿vienes seguido a este lugar?**

 **-Cada noche.** –Rin respondió con mirada sexy.

 **-Oh imagino que eres muy popular.**

 **-Algo así.**

 **-Eres un omega ¿no?** –La otra mujer preguntó altanera.

 **-Sí** –esta vez su voz sonó más profunda.

Era normal que una omega adinerada intentara intimidarlo, chicas como ella abundaban en esos lugares. Personas que pensaban que el hecho de ser hembras y llevar la definición de omega las hacía superiores a los machos de su misma condición. Pero Rin no se dejaba intimidar por cosas como esa. Estaba más que seguro de ser mejor que cualquiera de ellas e incluso mejor que cualquier alfa en lo que sea que se propusiera.

 **-¡Momo, Rin!**

Uozumi, un chico que frecuentaba el club donde ellos trabajaban llegó a saludarlos.

 **-Hola.**

 **-¿Cómo están chicos? ¡Verónica! Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí…**

 **-Uozumi ¿los conoces?**

 **-Claro, estos chicos son geniales, especialmente Rin** –lo miró fuego en los ojos. **Es un dios cuando baila.**

La mujer lo miró notablemente molesta.

 **-¿Ah sí?**

 **-Trabajan en un club nudista. Si deseas ver hombres hermosos y con talento te aconsejo que vayas. Aunque es un sitio para homosexuales no hay problema con que vayan chicas… que lleven mucho dinero claro está.**

 **-Dinero me sobra querido, pero no lo gastaría en un bailarín de cuarta. Permiso.**

La mujer pasó entre ellos de manera arrogante y desapareció entre la multitud, su amiga la siguió haciendo gestos de disculpa hacia Rin.

 **-Jajajajajaja** –Uozumi rió.

 **-No me pareció gracioso.**

 **-Lo siento Rin, esa mujer es una amargada y me pareció divertido molestarla.**

 **-Oí de mi hermano que su esposo la dejó por un omega, por eso los odia.**

 **-Así es Momo ¡estás muy bien informado!** –dijo riendo.

 **-Tch… No me interesa. Ya es tarde, Momo, en una hora abre el club, hay que apurarnos.**

 **-¡Como digas!**

Momotaro solía seguir las palabras de Matsuoka como un mandato. El otro chico entendió y se despidió de ellos.

 **-Hoy iré con algunos amigos, nos vemos ahí.**

 **-Ok, nos vemos.**

Los pelirrojos comenzaron a moverse entre la multitud. Bailarían un poco, convencerían a algunos tipos y luego de vuelta al club a cambiarse de atuendo y comenzar otra noche de trabajo.

.

.

.

Minutos después

 **-¡Mierda esto es enorme!**

Minami y Sousuke acababan de ingresar al Drai's, habían pasado la tarde bebiendo en diferentes bares y ahora ingresaban al club ya bastante ebrios.

La música sonaba fuerte, la gente reía y bailaba, las mujeres que trabajaban en el local vestían lencería y se movían de manera sugerente mientras los chicos se acercaban. Sousuke sintió el aroma de algunos alfas y omegas a su alrededor, pero era muy leve y sus sentidos no se vieron afectados. Sin embargo distinguió claramente a los que se besaban apasionadamente y salían casi corriendo del lugar… seguramente esa noche follarían de lo lindo. Siguió caminando como si nada y se internó entre el gentío.

 **-Hola muñeca.**

Minami había tomado a una muchacha por la cintura y comenzó a besarla como si se tratase de su novia. La chica estaba tan ebria como ellos así que le siguió el juego. Sosusuke se disponía a hacer lo mismo cuando lo vio.

Un pelirrojo de piel clara pasó a unos metros de él. Era esbelto y agraciado, llevaba el pelo tomado en una coleta. Se quedó sin aliento. Algo en él le hizo pensar que debía alcanzarlo.

Ignorando a la mujer que se le había colgado del cuello comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, zafándose. Su amigo lo vio alejarse y se sobresaltó.

 **-¿A dónde vas?** –Le gritó.

 **-Voy a seguirlo.** –Respondió de la misma manera.

 **-¿A quién?**

 **-Al pelirrojo. Nos vemos en el hotel, Minami.**

Y sin decir más siguió caminando. Lamentablemente lo perdió de vista, sin embargo apuró el paso en dirección hacia donde lo vio ir. Llegó hasta la calle, iba al menos a una cuadra de distancia junto a otro de menor estatura y de cabello anaranjado. Los siguió.

No sabía si era a causa de la ebriedad, del ambiente sexual de la ciudad, de las chicas en lencería o porro que había fumado una hora atrás… no tenía idea pero ese tipo atrajo toda su atención. Los vio entrar a un recinto, las letras enormes y brillantes le hicieron entender que se trataba de un club de desnudistas. Respiró profundo y caminó tan derecho como le fue posible. Un tipo alto de ojos verdes estaba en la puerta.

 **-Buenas noches señor, bienvenido a Xquisite.**

 **-Gracias.**

Pagó e ingresó, le sorprendió ver tantos hombres en el lugar, en ese momento comprendió que se trataba de un club gay. _–A quién le importa_ –pensó _–solo estoy aquí para encontrarlo._

Buscó una mesa y se sentó, observando alrededor atentamente, pero no pudo verlo. Decidió que esperaría, tarde o temprano iba a aparecer. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

.

.

.

 **-Voy a bailar lo que preparé te guste o no.**

Matsuoka miraba a su jefe de manera desafiante, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

 **-¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que el jefe y el dueño de este maldito lugar soy yo, Rin? ¡¿Cuántas?!** –Le gritó.

 **-Me importa una mierda.**

El rostro del hombre se puso más serio que de costumbre.

 **-Rin… si vuelves a desafiarme voy a despedirte. No me va a importar más si eres el mejor, la estrella o la mierda que sea. Hay muchos como tú, puedo buscar a otro omega o incluso a buen alfa si me lo propongo. No me contradigas porque te irá mal, no te atrevas a desafiarme Rin.**

 **-Tch…**

El pelirrojo salió de la oficina dando un portazo, furioso.

 **-¿Qué pasa?** Esta tensión no es buena Rin.

Nitori, uno de los chicos que trabaja en el lugar lo miró preocupado. Estaba sentado en el suelo en la posición de loto, meditando. Eso hizo sonreír al tiburón.

 **-¿Qué haces?**

 **-Meditación. El aura debe estar en calma antes de salir al escenario, muchos de los clientes tienen problemas que tratan de olvidar en este lugar, por eso debo salir con energías positivas.**

 **-Qué considerado jajaja**

 **-No lo molestes, si eso lo pone tranquilo, déjalo.**

 **-Gracias Rei.**

Nitori le habló al chico de anteojos que en ese momento salía del baño.

 **-¿Qué harán hoy?**

 **-Bombero** –Respondió el más alto.

 **-Lo mismo ¿y tú Rin?**

 **-Ropa urbana.**

Ambos chicos lo miraron curiosos.

 **-¿Urbana?, ¿acaso no hacías de policía?**

 **-Ya me aburrí, lo he repetido hace más de un mes, ese y el de marino. Hace una semana estoy preparando una nueva rutina y quiero ver como resulta esta noche.**

 **-¿Qué dijo Joe?**

 **-Eso no importa...**

En ese momento los hermanos Mikoshiba salieron del camarín.

 **-¡Hoy hay mucha gente! Les fue bien atrayendo público esta noche, sin duda todo es diferente cuando eres tú el que sale por gente, Rin.** –Dijo el mayor.

 **-Mmmm**

Rin solo emitió ese sonido y miró al suelo moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás aquí?**

 **-Hasta que tenga lo suficiente para largarme.**

 **-No es un trabajo bueno para ti.**

 **-Los omegas no deberían trabajar en un lugar como este** –agregó Momotaro.

 **-Lo sé.**

De todos los que trabajaban allí, Rin era el único omega, es más, era el único con una condición especial, todos los demás incluido el dueño eran betas. Sus compañeros estaban preocupados, Rin era un buen chico y no deseaban que terminara siendo violado por algún alfa inescrupuloso… ya habían tenido que defenderlo un vez, por suerte eso no pasó a mayores.

La música comenzó a sonar en el recinto, los chicos comenzaron a prepararse.

 **-Bien, ya vamos a comenzar, yo y mi hermano seremos los primeros esta noche.**

 **-Suerte.**

Los chicos se acomodaron el vestuario y comenzaron a caminar hacia el escenario. Rin por su parte sacó una cerveza del minibar y se sentó en el sofá.

 **-¿Vas a beber antes de bailar?**

 **-Tch… no es algo que te incumba.**

Nitori no dijo nada más y cerró los ojos intentando volver a concentrarse. Rei por su parte miraba con preocupación a Rin.

 **-¿Estás tenso?**

 **-Sí… bastante.**

Escucharon los gritos de la gente al otro lado, los Mikoshiba habían salido al escenario.

La música sonaba fuerte y el humo artificial daba un aire de misticismo. Los hermanos salieron de entre la niebla vestidos con abrigos que llegaban hasta sus tobillos. Comenzaron a moverse de manera sensual mientras avanzaban al ritmo de la música, cuando el ritmo marcó ellos abrieron el atuendo y dejaron a la vista sus marcados cuerpos. Los gritos y silbidos se hicieron sentir.

Sousuke miraba algo incómodo, estaba bastante cerca del escenario lo cual lo ponía un tanto nervioso. Nunca había visitado un lugar así, porque a él le gustaban las mujeres… De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba en un club de strippers para homosexuales, buscando a un hombre que no conocía y que lo había atraído tanto que lo tenía en ese lugar como un idiota mirando alrededor, buscando entre la gente, desesperado por volver a verlo.

 _Soy un imbécil_ –pensó. _Lo mejor es que me largue de aquí y vuelva con Minami._

Estaba levantándose cuando escuchó la conversación de los tipos que estaban junto a él.

 **-Estos chicos me gustan pero nadie se compara a Rin, ese pelirrojo es el mejor de este lugar.**

Sousuke volvió a sentarse. No podía ser ningún otro pelirrojo, así que Rin es su nombre. Miró al escenario y se fijó en el menor de los Mikoshiba. Es él, el mismo con el que iba. Definitivamente debe trabajar aquí, el tipo de quien hablan debe ser el otro pelirrojo, debe ser Rin. Toda la determinación por volver con su amigo quedó en nada, el solo pensar en volver a ver a ese tal Rin hacía que su corazón latiera fuerte y no sabía por qué.

Al otro lado del escenario él estaba en su tercera cerveza, tenía un presentimiento… algo pasaría y no sabía qué, eso lo tenía nervioso. Se levantó mientras terminaba de beber y se fue al camarín para cambiarse de vestuario. Su celular sonó, un mensaje de Chigusa.

"Anoche lo pasé muy bien, el próximo fin de semana volverás a verme, quiero más de ti. Tal vez lleve una amiga ;)"

Rin sonrió levemente. Ella era una chica divertida, bisexual igual que él y con quien compartía el mismo sentimiento de vacío que la vida les generaba. Por eso mataban las horas juntos… principalmente con sexo. Pero a pesar de que se entendían y valoraban, no había crecido entre ellos un sentimiento mayor que simple amistad. Dejó el aparato en su bolso y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Pantalón deportivo, polera sin mangas, zapatillas, pañoleta para el cuello y gorro jockey. Suspiró, estiró su cuerpo y comenzó a vestirse.

Afuera Rei y Nitori esperaban su turno de salir al escenario. Algunos minutos más tarde los hermanos Mikoshiba llegaban con sus calzoncillos llenos de billetes.

 **-El público de esta noche es de primera. Están podridos en plata.** –Seijuro habló sonriente.

 **-¡Al fin podré comprar un Play nuevo!**

 **-Momo ¿solo piensas en juegos cierto?** –Preguntó Ai.

 **-Y escarabajos.**

 **-Oh claro, escarabajos.**

Los otros bailarines que estaban en el lugar soltaron una carcajada. La pista que indicaba el turno de los siguientes comenzó a sonar, Nitori y Rei caminaron al escenario.

 **-¡Suerte!**

 **-Gracias.**

Ellos se dirigieron al camarín para guardar el dinero y luego ir a ducharse. Rin estaba vestido y sentado en una banca cuando entraron. Momo alzó una ceja.

 **-¿No vas de policía hoy?**

 **-No.**

 **-Te ves bien** –Apuntó el mayor.

 **-Gracias.**

Vio que habían conseguido bastante dinero.

 **-Les fue bien.**

 **-Sí hoy está de locos.**

Rin sonrió.

 **-Bien, saldré a tomar aire, el siguiente soy yo.**

Se levantó y salió en dirección al patio trasero. Miró al cielo, seguramente allá arriba el firmamento estaba cubierto de estrellas, pero las luces de la ciudad no permitían ver absolutamente nada.

.

.

.

El ambiente era intenso, los hombres a su alrededor silbaban y metían dinero en la ropa interior de los bailarines… pensar que hacían lo mismo con Rin le revolvía el estómago. Posiblemente ese tipo no era más que un puto barato… ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que pasara con él? Sousuke miró hacia un lado, molesto.

 **-Mierda…** -Diciendo esto bebió otro sorbo del refresco que había pedido. Estaba bebiendo coca-cola porque pensó que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas y el alcohol en su sangre no le ayudaba en nada, pero al ponerse en su mente la idea de aquél chico siendo tocado por tantos hombres hacía que sus ganas de beber alcohol volvieran. Una camarera pasó junto a él.

 **-Una Royal por favor.**

 **-En seguida.**

Sousuke volvió sus ojos al escenario y bebió el resto del refresco deseando que el siguiente en presentarse fuera ese que tanto deseaba ver. La chica volvió y él recibió la cerveza sin mirarla, tenía la vista fija en la entrada del escenario.

La música se detuvo y los bailarines se retiraron entre aplausos. La iluminación subió un poco y un tipo alto de complexión imponente salió al escenario.

 **-¡Buenas noches querido publico! ¿Se han divertido esta noche?**

 **-¡Sí~!**

Las voces roncas de los hombres se hicieron escuchar.

 **-Bien, bien… sé que mis chicos son increíbles ¿cierto? Pero también sé que muchos están aquí por alguien especial, un chico que con cada movimiento nos hace enloquecer, uno que cuando baila hace que nuestros deseos más profundos salgan a flote. Él único de nuestros bailarines que se ha ganado el apodo de "mágico". Nuestro codiciado omega, él único que solo se puede ver, JAMÁS tocar… con ustedes él único, el más deseado: ¡Magic Rin!**

La música volvió a sonar y el escenario se llenó de humo. Rin y su jefe se encontraron en el pasillo, él le dedicó una mirada furiosa, no estaba vestido como indicaba su pauta, lo había desobedecido una vez más. Respirando profundo e intentando calmarse el pelirrojo salió al escenario.

Sousuke miraba expectante, su corazón latía acelerado… y lo vio. Su figura se hizo visible en medio de la niebla, junto a la música que comenzaba a subir de volumen. Un ritmo electrónico comenzó a sonar y Rin apareció completamente en el escenario. De pie, mirando hacia abajo, con las manos juntas y las piernas levemente separadas. Sonó un ¡bum! y él levantó la vista. Su rostro era serio pero de pronto apareció una sonrisa maliciosa dejando a la vista unos dientes afilados. Sexy, increíblemente sexy.

Comenzó a caminar en el escenario de manera pausada, levantando un poco su polera dejando a la vista un muy trabajado estómago. Su piel era clara y los músculos estaban sutilmente marcados. La bajó y comenzó hacer movimientos de break dance… se veía sensual y masculino, su cuerpo, su postura, su ropa, totalmente opuesto al aura de omega que desprendía. Ese tipo era una contradicción, una atrayente contradicción. Ahora entendía porque era tan aclamado.

Se tumbó en el suelo y levantó el trasero, lentamente el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse hasta quedar en apoyado en manos y rodillas, comenzó a moverlo al ritmo de la música haciendo que el público deseara estar justo detrás de él. Se levantó una vez más y caminó entre la gente, se paró en la parte del escenario que estaba entre el público y comenzó a mover su cadera circularmente, subiendo lenta y juguetonamente su polera, dejando a la vista muy lentamente su escultural abdomen, haciéndose desear aún más. Fue subiendo hasta sacarla completamente y con ello cayó su gorro. Su cabello desatado lo hacía ver todavía más apuesto, su leve sonrisa y sus ojos penetrantes ahora se veían en toda su gloria… la pañoleta en su cuello se veía perfecta, daban ganas de tomarlo por esa prenda y besarlo con pasión. Él caminó un poco más cerca del público que lo animaba y miraba embobado al mismo tiempo. Mientras bailaba jugueteaba con sus pantalones, bajándolos un poco y dejando a la vista su ropa interior, tocando su entrepierna por sobre la ropa, pasando su otra mano por el cuello y bajando a sus pezones… volteó, el sonido de una metralleta se oía entre la música y Rin movía sus caderas rápidamente adelante y atrás, provocando una vez más a los tipos que lo admiraban… su trasero era glorioso.

Sousuke lo miraba absorto. Ese tipo era jodidamente sexy, más que cualquier otra persona que haya visto en su vida. Se sobresaltó a ver que se acercaba al área donde él estaba.

Y lo sintió. Ambos lo sintieron.

Un aroma a rosas invadió sus sentidos y un calor intenso comenzó a avanzar por sus cuerpos. Calor, mucho calor. Su respiración comenzó agitarse y sus corazones latían desenfrenados. En ese momento Rin lo vio. Un tipo de cabello oscuro y ojos claros lo miraba fijamente, respirando tan agitadamente como él… el aroma de rosas venía de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos comenzaron a nublarse y el deseo comenzaba a invadirlo, se sentía como el celo pero multiplicado por diez. Jamás pensó que sería de esa manera… encontrar a su pareja destinada.

.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

¡Por fin traigo la segunda parte de esta historia!

La verdad me demoré porque la rehíce varias veces hasta que quedé casi conforme con el resultado. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.

IMPORTANTE: para quienes no conocen la temática del omegaverse pueden revisar la "guía omegaverse" de fanworld en letras.

.

.

.

* * *

Siempre había pensado que eso del par destinado no era más que un cuento, historias de personas que creen en el verdadero amor y que inventan algo cursi para mantener esperanzas de que hay algo bueno en el mundo. Había escuchado alguna vez relatos de personas que encontraron a su destinado, pero siempre era algo que le había sucedido al hermano del abuelo del vecino, por eso jamás las creyó. Pero ahora estaba allí, en medio del escenario, sintiéndose sofocado por la mirada de ese hombre, quien evidentemente estaba sintiéndose igual que él. No podía encontrar otra explicación, seguramente era eso.

A pesar de sentirse sorprendido y hasta cierto punto interesado, Rin estaba asustado. Lo que más había temido estaba pasando, entrar en celo en el escenario. Dejó de bailar y corrió hacia los camarines, Sousuke ni siquiera lo pensó y salió tras él. Debía tenerlo, él era suyo, su cuerpo lo estaba gritando.

La música bajó de volumen y el público comenzó a abuchear. El dueño del lugar estaba observando en la sala del DJ y entendió claramente lo que estaba sucediendo. Salió a intentar calmar la situación.

Por su parte Rin ingresaba frenético al backstage, sus amigos y los otros bailarines lo miraron extrañados.

 **-¿Rin?** –preguntó Nitori

 **-¿Tan corta fue tu nueva rutina?**

Rin no respondió

 **-Hey… ¡él no está bien!**

Seijuro se levantó, pudo notar el miedo y la agitación en la cara su amigo. En ese momento Sousuke ingresó. Rin pudo sentir nuevamente ese aroma, ahora era mucho más intenso.

 **-¿Quién eres tú?** –Momo preguntó alarmado.

Pero él no respondió, caminó determinado hacia Rin pero Seijuro lo detuvo, tomándolo de un brazo.

 **-Este lugar no es para el público. Sal de aquí.**

 **-No me iré si él.**

 **-¿Y quién demonios eres?**

 **-Él es mío** –Respondió serio.

 **-…¿Qué?**

Rin estaba paralizado, lentamente se fue desplomando hasta quedar sentado en el piso, respiraba agitado, pudo sentir con claridad como su trasero se estaba humedeciendo por solo sentir el olor de ese desconocido. Sus feromonas comenzaban a llenar el lugar ¿Por qué tenía que suceder justo ahí? Sus amigos se levantaron y lo miraron diferente, a pesar de ser betas también podían sentirlo. Sousuke se alarmó, todos podían sentir el celo de Rin, si permanecían un minuto más en ese lugar todo se saldría de control, debían salir lo antes posible.

 **-Debo llevármelo.**

 **-¡No te acerques!** –Seijuro trato de sujetarlo nuevamente.

 **-¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Esta en celo!... ¡por mi culpa él entró en celo y si no lo saco de aquí todos los alfas del lugar van a venir por él… e incluso ustedes!**

Rin se alarmó… era cierto, debía salir de ahí. Sousuke lo miró dispuesto a usar su voz. Sabía que los alfa podían usar una voz con la que su omega e incluso betas débiles podían obedecerle sin resistencia, pero él jamás la había utilizado. Tomo aire.

 **-¡Debemos salir de aquí, Rin!**

Por primera vez Sousuke se dirigió a él. Rin se estremeció y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro… levantó la vista y miró a los muchachos.

 **-Dejen… dejen que me lleve. Ai trae mi bolso.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-¡Apúrate por favor!**

Le había gritado con desesperación, él salió corriendo e hizo lo que le pidió. Matsuoka dirigió su vista al alfa junto a ellos.

 **-Tengo mi camioneta allá atrás, las llaves están en mi mochila.**

 **-Ok.**

Yamazaki solo respondió eso. Apenas el chico trajo las cosas sacó las llaves, tomó a Rin como si de un saco se tratase y lo puso sobre su hombro izquierdo.

 **-¿Dónde está el vehículo?**

 **-Al fondo…**

Rei respondió casi pasmado… Y los vieron salir por la puerta trasera. Era la escena más extraña que jamás habían presenciado.

Dallas entró desesperado.

 **-¿Rin?**

 **-S-se fue con un tipo…**

 **-Bien… abran las puertas, prendan el aire acondicionado o no sé, prendan incienso o lo que sea, solo saquen ese maldito olor. John, T, Momo, salgan al escenario e intenten calmarlos, ustedes son los mejores después de Rin.**

 **-¡Sí!**

Ellos obedecieron.

Afuera, Sousuke pulsó el llavero y una camioneta negra se activó.

 **-Mmmm encendido a distancia… nada mal.**

Abrió la puerta y puso a Rin en el copiloto. Él subió por el otro lado.

 **-Vivo en la 17.**

 **-No soy de aquí. Llegue hoy… estoy de vacaciones.**

 **-¿Es broma?**

 **-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? Mira solo dime hacia donde debo ir… ya quiero estar sobre ti. Si no te apuras no tengo problema en hacértelo aquí mismo.**

Sintió ganas de golpearlo por hablarle de esa manera… lo habría mandado a la mierda si no fuera… si no fuera porque deseaba acostarse con él como no había deseado nada en toda su vida. Optó por ignorar su orgullo.

 **-Saliendo dobla a la derecha, sigue en línea recta 12 cuadras, luego a la izquierda seis más. La única casa que tiene… rosas afuera.**

 **-¿Rosas eh? …por esos hueles a ellas.**

 **-Tienes el mismo olor idiota.**

 **-Jaja sí… la verdad es que me gustan.**

Aceleró, no podía perder más tiempo conversando… su pene estaba como una roca y necesitaba ponerlo en Rin. El pelirrojo por su parte miró hacia afuera… su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, estaba sofocado, desató la pañoleta en su cuello. Estuvo a punto de abrir la ventana pero se arrepintió, sabía los estragos que su olor podía causar, no quería más alboroto. Luego volteó a verlo… pensativo. Incluso eso resultó ser cierto… él sabía que cuando un alfa marcaba a un omega, este adquiría su olor, pero en el caso de los destinados ellos compartían el mismo aroma y aparecía en sus cuerpos sólo cuando se encontraban… no imaginó que alguna vez lo comprobaría.

 **-Tch…**

Volteó nuevamente hacia su ventana. Iban a toda velocidad, vio que el desconocido se había pasado varios semáforos en rojo. Pero no le dio importancia, él también deseaba llegar a casa tan pronto como fuera posible. A los pocos minutos Sousuke divisó las flores que habían frente a una casa de color blanco. Se estacionó, bastante mal, y bajó. Rin hizo lo mismo y llegó hasta la puerta, con las manos temblando sacó las llaves, la abrió y entró. Sou lo siguió y cerró de un portazo. Matsuoka pretendía ir a su habitación pero no pudo hacerlo, apenas ingresaron el hombre lo tomó por la cintura y lo puso contra la pared, luego lo tomó por los muslos y lo levantó, dejándolo a su merced, Rin no tuvo más opción que rodearlo por el cuello. Él acercó su rostro y respiró en su boca, estaba mirándolo a los ojos, los suyos eran de un color turquesa profundo. Y lo besó, apoderándose de sus labios como si siempre le hubiesen pertenecido.

 _Mierda…_

Rin solo pudo pensar eso. Ningún beso que diera antes se comparaba a este. Era lo más increíble que había sentido, como si dos masas de fuego acabaran de reunirse. Sousuke mordió su labio con poca delicadeza…

 **-¡Ouch! Cuidado…**

Él sonrió y paso su lengua por el sitio mordido, luego bajó por su cuello devorándolo con fiereza. Rin se sentía como una presa, una presa feliz de haber sido atrapada y estar en manos de su cazador.

 **-Ah~**

Un gemido se le escapó. Sousuke apretó sus muslos y subió una mano hasta su trasero.

 **-Aaah~ ah**

Rin se quejó más fuerte.

 **-Estás tan húmedo.** Le habló con voz profunda, casi ronroneante.

Era cierto, sabía que su cuerpo había reaccionado a penas lo vio, su trasero lubricaba desde ese instante y para ese momento su ropa estaba mojada. Se sintió avergonzado y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del contrario.

 **-Nunca me pasó algo así…**

 **-Es porque no me conocías.**

Diciendo esto lo separó de la pared y comenzó a caminar, en cada paso el pelirrojo podía sentir el pene del desconocido chocando contra el suyo, haciéndolo emitir lleves suspiros a cada momento. El alfa divisó un sofá y caminó hacia él depositándolo con sorprendente delicadeza. Esto hizo que Rin se sonrojara… _mierda -_ se sentía en un conflicto interno, jamás se había comportado así, como un maldito omega sumiso, gimiendo y sonrojándose por una estupidez como esa. No podía seguir dejando que ese hombre tuviera el control. Lo hizo alejase un poco, Sousuke lo miró interesado. Matsuoka, se quitó los zapatos y la ropa que aún conservaba, es decir pantalones y ropa interior, luego se ubicó de espalda y abrió sus piernas, enseñándole su húmedo trasero, abriendo sus pliegues con la mano, pasando su dedo medio por sobre su ano.

 **-Ah… -** suspiró, hasta su propio tacto resultaba erótico. **¿Qué esperas?** _–_ le preguntó desafiante.

Yamazaki se estremeció, era increíble la facilidad con que ese tipo lograba excitarlo con solo un gesto y un par de palabras. Se quitó la camisa dejando a la vista un cuerpo bien tonificado, algunas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su piel bronceada. Desabotonó sus pantalones y bajó su ropa interior, dejando salir una enorme erección. Rin se sorprendió del deseo impetuoso que sentía al verlo, solo quería tenerlo en su interior. El más alto se posicionó sobre él, poniendo sus manos en el barandal, respirando sobre su rostro y con el miembro apuntando su entrepierna.

 **-Ah~~**

El pelirrojo emitió un jadeo nervioso y lo miró a los ojos con desesperación. Y es que nunca había estado en esa situación. Solo se había acostado con mujeres y hombres beta, jamás en sus días de celo, siempre consciente de lo que hacía y utilizando protección. Esta era la primera vez en que se sentía totalmente dominado por sus instintos, deseando saber pronto lo que se sentía ser penetrado por la verga de un alfa, de su alfa. El más alto hizo presión, deslizándose con relativa facilidad – _Dilatado, como se espera de un omega_ \- pensó. Entonces empujó dentro de él con fuerza, ingresando completamente.

 **-Aaahh~**

Ambos gimieron sonoramente. El interior de Rin estaba tan húmedo y caliente, era la sensación más increíble que había experimentado, una mezcla de excitación y felicidad que lo hacía sonreír mientras devoraba su boca, mientras él gemía desesperado contra sus labios. Movió su cadera, sacando su miembro casi por completo y volvió a arremeter con fiereza, haciendo que el hombre bajo él emitiera un jadeo al borde de ser grito.

 **-mmmm aaaah~**

Sousuke apretó sus manos en el barandal, comenzado un frenético vaivén contra el pelirrojo, haciéndolo gemir al ritmo de sus estocadas, mientras este se aferraba a su cuerpo, marcando sus dedos en la piel de su espalda. Posiblemente los vecinos estaban escuchando sus roncos jadeos e incuso el ruido que el mueble hacía con cada arremetida. De alguna manera eso solo lo encendía más. Rin lo tomó por el rostro y miró a los ojos. Su cara estaba roja, sus ojos llorosos y un hilo de saliva corría por la comisura de su boca, tenía una expresión de completa excitación. Acercó sus labios y volvió a atraparlo, iniciando un beso desesperado.

De un momento a otro lo tomó con fuerza, sentándose, dejándolo montado sobre sí. Rin sonrió, mirándolo con lujuria, ahora él tenía el control y pretendía llevarlo al cielo. Se levantó hasta casi sacarlo y volvió a descender con lentitud, luego repitió el mismo movimiento, mirándolo a los ojos mientras se tocaba; cuello, pecho, abdomen y su propia polla, masturbándose mientras subía y bajaba. Sousuke lo admiraba con la boca abierta _¿cómo puede ser tan sexy?_... jamás se había sentido tan excitado. El tipo era un puto, claro estaba, pero el mejor que podía existir… y era suyo, solo suyo, esa noche se aseguraría de que así fuera.

 **-Ah-Aaah~**

El sonido de sus voces se multiplicaba por toda la casa, el eco de sus cuerpos sudorosos chocando y el aire caliente de sus respiraciones se repartía por cada rincón. Rin había comenzado a moverse más rápido, Sousuke lo tomó posesivamente por la cintura y acercó el rostro a su pecho, acariciando su pezón izquierdo con la punta de la nariz, respirando pesadamente sobre su piel… luego lo atrapó entre sus labios.

Profundos gemidos, suspiros, el sonido de dos cuerpos acoplándose. Estuvieron así por largo tiempo, solo sintiendo el inexplicable placer de fundirse juntos por el capricho de su naturaleza. Rin deshizo el beso que ardientemente compartían en ese instante, se levantó, respirando agitado y se puso de rodillas sobre la alfombra, posando el resto de su cuerpo en el suelo, dejando su trasero elevado.

 **-Ven –** dijo provocativo mientras pasaba las manos por sus nalgas.

Yamazaki lo obedeció sin dudarlo, colocándose tras él, acariciando su culo con ambas manos, moviéndolo de manera circular, abriéndolo. Tomo su miembro y acarició el ano con la punta, provocándolo, haciéndolo gemir con desesperación y rogar por ser llenado. Luego ingresó por completo, sintiendo una placentera onda eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo entero. Y comenzó a moverse, de manera violenta, entrando y saliendo con desenfreno, aferrado fuertemente a sus caderas. Rin se sentía en otro planeta, era la primera vez que disfrutaba el sexo de esa manera, la primera en que sentía el placer de su instinto animal desatado. Podía sentir claramente la fuerte respiración del contrario, como cada centímetro entraba y salía de su cuerpo, sus testículos chocando contra los propios, las gotas de sudor cayendo por su piel, como dos animales salvajes.

 **-Rin** –el extraño lo llamó por su nombre al oído – **voy a llenarte con mi semen… voy a dejar mi marca en tu cuerpo.**

 **-uh~ nhaah~**

Un sonido lleno de lujuria escapó de su boca. Y lo sintió. El gemido placentero de aquel hombre mientras anudaba, presionando su punto dulce, quedando unidos, llenándolo con su esperma. Sintió como acercaba su boca y hundía los colmillos en la base de su cuello, esos que un alfa solo utilizaba para marcar a su omega. Todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo se estremeció, dejándose llevar por el más intenso y placentero orgasmo que jamás había experimentado.

.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, se sentía terrible, la peor resaca en meses probablemente… la luz del exterior era tan molesta… de pronto abrió sus ojos por completo y con sorpresa, junto a él dormía el stripper de la noche anterior… estaban ¿en su cama?... se sentó con cierta brusquedad al notar que tenía su propia mano puesta sobre el estómago del otro.

 **-Pero que m…**

Y lo recordó… lo que había ocurrido con ese tipo. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas…

 **-Mi-erda…**

Con los movimientos y el volumen alto de su voz, el hombre junto a él también despertó.

Rin se removió en la cama con pereza, se sentía horriblemente cansado… como si hubiese corrido un maratón… estuvo un par de segundos vuelto hacia arriba, con miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que lo ocurrido en la noche no había sido un sueño, sino una terrible realidad.

 **-Oye… mmm ¿Dónde está el baño?**

 **-Oh mierda…!** Dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe y mirando al hombre junto a él. **Está ahí** -contestó apuntando a la puerta al fondo de su habitación.

El desconocido corrió en esa dirección cerrando de un portazo. Escuchó claramente como comenzó a vomitar.

 **-Ohh maldición….**

Rin volvió a cerrar los ojos y puso sus antebrazos sobre el rostro.

 **-Esto no puede ser verdad… no puede ser cierto… yo… tch…**

Volvió a moverse en la cama, buscando una posición para volver a dormirse y escapar de lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía ser cierto que se haya acostado con ese hombre… que… _mierda_ … él había anudado, no una sino varias veces y… _oh por Dios…_

Se levantó y caminó al baño tan rápido como pudo, entró apresurado mientras el otro seguía vomitando sentado junto al retrete. Rin lo ignoró y se miró al espejo.

 **-Esto no puede… ser.**

Ahí, en la base de su cuello, estaba la marca de un alfa. La del alfa que estaba en su baño, abrazado a su inodoro. Lo miró con una mezcla de enojo y lástima. En ese momento sintió algo bajando por su entrepierna… **-Oh no…** _dijo sonando apesadumbrado._ Por sus piernas corrían restos de semen. Dejó la puerta abierta, el olor que el desconocido estaba dejando en su baño era espantoso, pasó junto a él y se metió a la ducha, no podía quedarse así.

Luego de algunos minutos aseándose, salió con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, miró la marca en su cuello una vez más… y salió dejando la puerta cerrada. Abrió algunas ventanas y fue a la cocina por una botella de agua, lo hecho, hecho estaba… ya nada podía hacer.

Sousuke se sentía tan mal que ni siquiera tenía ánimo de ponerse a pensar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, solo sabía que había bebido tanto que sentía su estómago destruido, había estado tantas horas apareándose con Rin que todos sus músculos dolían. Cuando sintió que había botado todo el alcohol, tiró la cadena y limpió. Luego decidió meterse a la ducha y darse un baño. Abrió la llave, el agua fría se sintió maravillosa. Rin escuchó el sonido pero no dijo nada, fue a su closet, tomó ropa interior, un pantalón deportivo y una polera negra de manga corta. Se vistió y salió al patio, se sentó en mecedora que tanto le gustaba, mirando las nubes pasar.

 _¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora? Estoy marcado… Ya no podré trabajar con Dallas, no así… ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¡ni siquiera sé su nombre!... de seguro el querrá irse apenas se sienta mejor… y no pienso detenerlo. Ya veré como soluciono este asunto por mi cuenta…_

Tomó un poco de agua y dejó la botella en el suelo, por suerte la noche anterior no había bebido demasiado, sino se sentiría mucho peor que en ese instante. Cerró sus ojos con cansancio, esta situación lo hacía sentir verdaderamente abatido.

Yamazaki por su parte, comenzaba a recuperarse al sentir el agua fresca cayendo por su cara y repartiéndose por el resto de su cuerpo. Suspiró aliviado, luego tomó el shampoo junto a la ventana y continuó con su ducha. Al cabo de un par de minutos salió, buscó una toalla en el mueble, enjuagó su boca con un poco de dentífrico y regresó a la habitación. Luego de secarse salió en busca de su ropa, que estaba repartida en el piso de la sala. Vio que su teléfono estaba descargado, así que fue en busca de algún cargador. Pensaba en Rin mientras hacía todo esto, pensaba en lo que había pasado con él y lo que debía hacer al respecto. El haberlo marcado significaba que ahora compartían un lazo, algo más fuerte que una unión civil, esto era más serio que contraer matrimonio como hacen los betas, era una unión más significativa y compleja, que no puede deshacerse firmando un papel.

Enchufó el aparato y lo encendió, comenzó a sonar de inmediato. Contestó.

 **-Aló, Minami.**

 **-¡Por fin contestas idiota! Desperté y no habías llegado al departamento ¿dónde estás?**

 **-Estoy en la 17… creo. Pasó un imprevisto, pero estoy bien si es lo que te preocupa.**

 **-Claro que me preocupo… ¿qué clase de imprevisto?**

 **-Es difícil de explicar, hablamos luego.**

 **-¡Oye espera! ¿Vendrás al hotel? ¿O prefieres que vaya a buscarte?**

 **-No estoy seguro, te avisaré más tarde.**

 **-Ok.**

Sousuke colgó, termino de vestirse y fue a la cocina en busca de agua. Sacó una botella del refrigerador y bebió hasta saciarse, Rin no se veía por ningún lado. Salió al exterior, buscándolo. Lo encontró sentado en la mecedora, al parecer se había dormido. Caminó hasta él y se quedó mirándolo.

Su rostro se veía tranquilo, su piel pálida y sus largas pestañas le daban un aire principesco. _Lindo_ \- pensó. Se acercó a él y lo tomó en brazos, llevándolo de vuelta a la habitación.

.

.

.

Cuando Rin despertó sintió un agradable aroma proveniente de su cocina. Miró hacia la ventana, a juzgar por el sol debían ser más de las 7 de la tarde. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba nuevamente en su cama _¿cómo llegué aquí?_ Se levantó y fue a ver que sucedía… tal vez Chigusa había llegado y lo arrastró medio dormido a la habitación…

Ingresó al comedor y vio al hombre de espaldas, cocinando.

 **-¿Tú?**

 **-Oh, despertaste. Estoy preparando la cena, pensé que querrías comer algo ¿no te molesta cierto?**

Rin lo miró totalmente desconcertado, estaba convencido de que ese hombre se había ido. ¿Tal vez ahora que lo había marcado pensaba tenerlo como una especie de trofeo?, ¿pensaba maltratarlo… sería humillado como su madre? No, preferiría morir antes que algo como eso sucediera.

 **-¿Qué haces?**

 **-Cocino ¿no ves?**

 **-No ¿qué haces en mi casa, por qué sigues aquí?**

Sousuke apagó el gas y dejó lo que hacía. Caminó hacia él, Rin estaba alerta por si él se atrevía a golpearlo. No se la dejaría tan fácil.

 **-No voy a hacerte daño.**

Ahora que estaban enlazados, Sousuke podía percatarse del miedo y la tensión de Rin solo con sentir su aroma.

 **-Me marcaste…** _finalmente Rin decía lo que le atormentaba._ **Me marcaste y ni siquiera sé tu nombre.**

 **-Me llamo Sousuke, Sousuke Yamazaki.**

Rin lo miró sin saber exactamente qué decir.

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

 **-Tu nombre es Rin ¿no?**

 **-…Sí.**

 **-Rin ¿lo sabes, cierto? Lo hice porque eres mío. Anoche sentiste que soy yo ¿no?, apenas me viste supiste que yo soy tu destinado, lo sé porque sentí lo mismo. ¿Por qué otro motivo dejarías que un desconocido llegue a tu casa y se acueste contigo?**

 **-No me hables así.** –Contestó molesto.

 **-No estoy recriminándote, solo lo digo porque es inusual, tan inusual como encontrar al destinado…** Sousuke miró a un costado **. Siempre pensé que eran patrañas.**

De alguna manera, eso hizo sonreír al pelirrojo.

 **-Sí… yo también.**

 **-Pero ahora sabemos que es cierto.**

 **-Supongo…**

Se quedaron en silencio. Rin lo miró a los ojos.

 **-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?**

 **-Te irás conmigo.**

 **-¿Qué… estás loco?**

Sousuke lo miró sin signos de retractarse. Rin quería gritarle, increparlo por querer tomar decisiones por él… sin embargo pensándolo desde otro punto de vista, esta era su oportunidad de salir de ahí, dejar de trabajar como stripper y comenzar una vida diferente…

 **-Rin, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a ese club ¿queda claro?**

 **-No es como si quisiera volver, además ahora tengo una marca, así ya no le sirvo a Dallas.**

 **-Entiendo…**

 **-Además…** el pelirrojo tocó su estómago y miró hacia otro lado.

 **-¿Si?** –el castaño lo observó atento.

 **-Tomo supresores para el olor… pero no uso los que tienen anticonceptivos, son demasiado caros. Además no había necesidad…**

 **-Oye…** Sousuke le habló, de manera sorprendentemente tierna. Rin volteo a verlo. **No es como si fuera algo malo ¿sabes? De hecho es algo que me alegra.**

Lo miró en silencio, este hombre lo sorprendía ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? Todos los alfa que conocía eran arrogantes y agresivos, sobretodo el que acabó con la vida de su madre. ¿Por qué Sousuke se comportaba así?... ¿Y por qué su actitud lo hacía sentir tan feliz?

 **-¿Esta casa es tuya?** Esa pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

 **-No, la arriendo.**

 **-Ok… yo tengo una casa en San Clemente, California. Viviremos ahí.**

 **-Sousuke…**

 **-¿Sí?**

Rin no supo que decir a continuación, al verlo dudar, el otro se acercó y lo rodeó por la cintura.

 **-No podría decirte con claridad porque te propongo todo esto, tal vez sea lo que llaman amor a primera vista, no lo sé, pero cuando te vi anoche quise tenerte conmigo y nunca dejarte ir. Eso es todo, no tengo otro argumento.**

Luego lo besó. Rin volvió a sentir el fuego crecer en todo su cuerpo _¿Cómo es posible que me encienda con apenas tocarnos, con apenas un beso?_ Sousuke sentía lo mismo, con solo ver sus expresiones, con solo sentirlo cerca quería volver a hundirse en él una mil veces. Lo tomó por los muslos y lo elevó. Comenzó a caminar con él en brazos igual que la noche anterior, en medio de ardientes besos, esta vez hacia la habitación. Comerían más tarde, ahora solo querían hacer el amor.

.

.

.

 **-Mi madre me despidió.**

Rin sonrió mientas el viento jugaba con su pelo, mientras caminaba por la arena y el oleaje llegaba suavemente a sus pies. Sousuke estaba un poco más allá, sentado en la arena, mirándolo divertido, parece que a su chico realmente le gustaba el mar.

El día anterior, luego de horas de pasión, de compartir, de comer juntos y de hablar en calma, se habían dado cuenta de que ambos querían estar juntos. Amor o instinto, no estaba claro, simplemente no deseaban separarse, ambos sentían que habían encontrado esa pieza que faltaba en sus vidas. Ese día durante la mañana, Rin se despidió de Las Vegas, de su trabajo, de sus amigos, terminó el contrato de arriendo, empacó sus cosas y partió con Sousuke, a su nuevo hogar.

 **-¿Te despidió? Jajaja es divertido saber que un alfa trabajaba para su madre… y que lo haya despedido.**

 **-No te rías de mi desgracia. –** contestó con una media sonrisa.

 **-¿En qué trabajabas?**

 **-Ella tiene una galería de arte, le ayudaba con sus cuadros y los de otros artistas. También he hecho algunos, pero según ella no son suficiente, nunca dejo que exhibiera alguno de mis trabajos.**

Rin recordó un cuadro al fondo de la casa de Sousuke, era un árbol de cerezo, los pétalos parecían volar con la brisa y se espacian por todo el lienzo.

 **-El cerezo ¿lo hiciste tú?**

 **-¿Eh? Así que lo viste** –contestó un poco avergonzado. **Sí, es mío**.

El pelirrojo lo miró serio.

 **-Tal vez solo estaba celosa de ti. Ese cuadro es hermoso, uno de los mejores que he visto.**

 **-¿Te gusta el arte?**

 **-Sí… y conozco a un par de personas que pagarían un muy buen precio por una pintura como esa.**

Sousuke se levantó y caminó hasta él, Rin lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Él lo besó en la frente, en la cara y finalmente de manera dulce en la boca. Después de eso lo rodeó y lo abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su vientre.

 **-Encontrarte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.**

Esas cálidas palabras estremecieron el corazón del pelirrojo. Estar junto a ese hombre, ser tratado tan tiernamente, ser abrazado con sinceridad, escuchar esas palabras, la posibilidad de estar esperando un hijo… todo eso llenaba su espíritu, todo el vacío que veía en su existencia se había esfumado. Sousuke era como una luz brillante y cálida, como la luz del sol.

Sonrió mientras algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

 **-No llores, Rin.**

Sousuke le habló mientras acariciaba sus manos. Pero la verdad es que compartía su emoción. Estar junto a él hacía que quisiera dar lo mejor de sí mismo, convertirse en la persona responsable y exitosa que antes nunca le interesó ser. Realmente él llenaba su vida.

Rin volteó y lo tomó por el cuello. Comenzaron un beso lento y suave, queriendo demostrar en él los sentimientos que florecían y eran tan difíciles de explicar con palabras.

El futuro se presentaba como algo incierto, su relación que apenas comenzaba posiblemente tendría altos y bajos, habría momentos buenos y malos… pero de algo estaban seguros: nada ni nadie los separaría jamás.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

* * *

" **You are my sunshine"-** Rin, drama cd: Iwatobi Junior High School Swimming Club Activity Log.

" **Es porque el corazón de Sousuke es tan grande que puede hacer eso y más, los momentos en que Rin es capaz de descansar y olvidar completamente los problemas, han incrementado con la presencia de Sousuke"** –Mamoru Miyano. Mook Sousuke &Rin. Extracto.

Estas palabras vinieron a mi mente cuando terminaba de escribir esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
